Knapford/Gallery
Railway Series Gallery 1923-1955 File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrainRS8.PNG|Knapford Junction (south of the river) as it first appears in Thomas the Tank Engine File:JamesandtheTop-HatRS5.PNG File:ThomasandtheGuardRS3.png|Henry and Thomas at the junction in Tank Engine Thomas Again File:PercyRunsAwayRS2.PNG File:PercyRunsAwayRS3.png|The Awdry Family waves to Percy File:PercyRunsAwayRS4.PNG|The Signalbox File:CoalRS6.png File:Bertie'sChaseRS1.PNG|Edward waiting at the station for Bertie to arrive with Thomas' passengers File:PercyandtheSignalRS6.PNG|Percy at the signal outside the station File:PercyandtheSignalRS7.PNG 1955-Present File:TheFatController'sEnginesRS1.PNG File:TheFatController'sEnginesRS2.png|Knapford Junction located north of the river in The Eight Famous Engines File:BreakVanRS3.png|The Signalbox and Donald in the RWS|link=Donald and Douglas/Gallery File:BluebellsofEnglandRS5.png|Percy and Douglas greet Stepney File:TheRunawayRS4.png File:BetterLateThanNeverRS2.png|Henry and Thomas at the junction in More About Thomas the Tank Engine File:Museum-PieceRS4.png File:Washout!RS3.png|Percy and Henry at Knapford Junction File:SnowProblemRS2.png|Daisy at Knapford Junction in the snow File:ThomasComesHomeRS7.png File:FoamingattheFunnelRS4.png|Wilbert and James at Knapford File:GoldenJubileeRS5.png|The engines look forward to the Golden Jubilee File:Toby'sVintageTrainRS2.png|Thomas, Edward, Victoria and Annie and Clarabel at Knapford File:ThomasandtheSwanRS3.png|Thomas with Pip and Emma at the junction File:ThomasandtheHurricane11.png TV Series Gallery Model Series File:ThomasandGordon6.png|Knapford in the first series File:EdwardGordonAndHenry1.png File:Thomas'Train1.png File:ThomasandtheTrucks11.png File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain43.png|The Junction outside the station File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow23.png File:TroubleintheShed1.png File:OldIron42.png|Edward races through Knapford in the second series File:PercyandtheSignal3.png|Gordon, Henry & Percy at Knapford File:SavedfromScrap2.png|Thomas and Gordon at Knapford yards File:DuckTakesCharge27.png File:Edward'sExploit43.png|The station clock on bookstall reads 8:00 File:TimeforTrouble7.png|The station clock on platform 1 reads 9:35 File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor50.png|Knapford in the third series File:ThomasGetsBumped33.png File:ThomasGetsBumped35.png File:TheTroublewithMud25.png File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain7.png File:ThomasAndStepney25.png|Knapford in the fourth series File:PaintPotsandQueens37.png|Knapford decorated for Elizabeth II's visit File:PaintPotsandQueens39.png|Thomas shunts some Red Coaches for Elizabeth II's visit File:Thomas_and_Stepney_Behind_the_Scenes.png|Behind the scenes of Knapford in Series 4 File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad5.png|Knapford in Thomas and the Magic Railroad File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad192.png|Diesel 10 entering Knapford File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad239.png|Sir Topham Hatt's Office File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad498.png File:It'sOnlySnow5.png|Knapford in the snow File:TwinTrouble46.png|Donald and Douglas at Knapford File:Percy'sChocolateCrunch8.png|The engines in the yard beside the station File:ThomastheJetEngine70.png|Thomas arrives at Knapford after his adventure with the Jet Engine File:Emily'sNewCoaches23.png|Emily leaves Knapford in the seventh series File:BestDressedEngine39.png|James, Percy, Thomas and Murdoch decorated for the May Day Festival at Knapford File:GordonAndSpencer27.png|Spencer at Knapford station File:ThomasandtheTuba15.png|Knapford station in the eighth series File:HenryAndTheWishingTree10.png File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay62.png File:SpicAndSpan4.png File:AsGoodasGordon64.png|James and Emily in the yard beside Knapford File:PercyAndTheOilPainting52.png|Knapford station in the ninth series File:ThomasandtheToyShop4.png|The toy shop File:ThomasandtheBirthdayPicnic73.png File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine30.png|Edward and James hear rumors from Thomas that Neville is friends with 'Arry and Bert File:TheGreenController58.png|Knapford station in the tenth series File:It'sGoodtobeGordon57.png File:ThomasandtheShootingStar65.png File:SmokeAndMirrors29.png|Knapford station in the eleventh series File:ThomasinTrouble(Season11)34.png File:ThomasAndTheBillboard2.png|Knapford station in the twelfth series File:ThomasAndTheBillboard98.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial4.png|Emily and Rosie at Knapford File:HeaveHoThomas!64.png CGI Series File:HeroOfTheRails367.png|Knapford in CGI File:TheLionOfSodor63.png|Knapford in the thirteenth series File:TheBiggestPresentofAll66.png|Hiro's welcome party at Knapford File:Percy'sParcel68.png File:JamesInTheDark5.png|Knapford in the fourteenth series File:TobyandtheWhistlingWoods6.png File:ThomasandScruff4.png File:JittersandJapes6.png|The road entrance at Knapford File:DayoftheDiesels76.png|Knapford in Day of the Diesels File:GordonandFerdinand18.png|Knapford in the fifteenth series File:TobyAndBash21.png File:EdwardTheHero75.png|Back of Knapford Station File:EdwardTheHero84.png|Harold at Knapford File:FieryFlynn4.png File:ExpressComingThrough70.png|Knapford in the sixteenth series File:ExpressComingThrough84.png File:PercyandtheMonsterofBrendam2.png File:SodorSurpriseDay4.png File:KingoftheRailway75.png|Knapford in King of the Railway File:KingoftheRailway153.png File:Kevin'sCrankyFriend13.png|Knapford in the seventeenth series File:GordonRunsDry7.png File:TheLostPuff1.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations103.png File:Thomas'Shortcut44.png File:OldReliableEdward75.png|Knapford in the eighteenth series File:DisappearingDiesels61.png File:SignalsCrossed122.png File:DuckandtheSlipCoaches11.png File:ThomasandtheEmergencyCable5.png|Aerial view of Knapford's road entrance File:DuncantheHumbug7.png|Knapford station in winter File:SamsonatYourService58.png File:TheAdventureBegins11.png|Knapford in The Adventure Begins File:TheAdventureBegins131.png File:Who'sGeoffrey?57.png|Knapford in the nineteenth series File:LostProperty2.png File:ToadandtheWhale60.png File:TheTruthAboutToby98.png File:TheLittleEngineWhoRacedAhead1.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure150.png|Knapford in Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure706.png File:SidneySings16.PNG|Knapford in the twentieth series File:PoutyJames121.png File:LoveMeTender17.png File:OvertheHill100.png File:EngineoftheFuture41.png File:JourneyBeyondSodor13.png|Knapford in Journey Beyond Sodor File:JourneyBeyondSodor573.png File:AMostSingularEngine27.png|Knapford in the twenty-first series File:P.A.Problems43.png File:Philip'sNumber29.png File:TerenceBreakstheIce56.png File:ConfusedCoaches154.png|New Year's Eve Fireworks at Knapford File:BigWorld!BigAdventures!15.png|Knapford in Big World! Big Adventures! File:BigWorld!BigAdventures!1311.png File:ForeverandEver22.png|Knapford in the twenty-second series File:ConfusionWithoutDelay2.png MeettheSteamTeamGordon11.png Others File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow52.png File:PercyRunsAway65.png File:DucktakesCharge3.jpg|James, Duck and Percy at Knapford File:Edward'sExploit.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon94.png File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroad103.jpg|Deleted Scene File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroad458.jpg|The Sodor Railway sign at Knapford File:DaveAxford.PNG File:KnapfordInteractiveLearningSegment.png|Knapford in a Learning Segment File:Mr.Perkins(CuriousCargo)4.png|The Engine Drivers' Common Room File:KnapfordStationCGIpromo.png File:ThomasKnapfordCGIpromo.png File:Knapfordpromo.jpg File:ThomasatKnapfordpromo.png File:ThomasKnapfordPromo.PNG File:EdwardKnapfordPromo.PNG File:HenryKnapfordPromo.PNG File:GordonKnapfordPromo.PNG File:JamesKnapfordPromo.PNG File:JamesatKnapfordCGIpromo2.jpg File:JamesatKnapfordpromo.png File:PercyKnapfordPromo.PNG File:TobyKnapfordPromo.PNG File:DenatKnapfordpromo.png File:SpenceratKnapfordStation.png File:DieselatKnapfordpromo.png File:MavisatKnapfordpromo.png File:SaltyatKnapfordpromo.png File:TobyatKnapfordpromo.png File:EmilyKnapfordPromo.PNG File:KnapfordThomasLandJapan.jpg|Knapford at Thomas Land (Japan) Thomaslandusknapfordgiftshop.jpg|Knapford at Thomas Land (US) File:OwenBellillustration.jpg|Knapford as illustrated by Owen Bell File:KingoftheRailway(book)10.png|Knapford drawn by Tommy Stubbs InflatableKnapfordstampstation.jpg File:TakingCharge6.png|Murdoch at Knapford in the magazines Merchandise Gallery File:1997KnapfordStationPlatform.jpg|Original Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailway1995KnapfordStationPlatformPrototype.jpg File:WoodenDeluxeKnapfordStation.jpg|Deluxe Wooden Railway File:TWRKnapford.jpg|Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayLights&SoundsMiniKnapfordStation.PNG|Wooden Railway Lights & Sounds File:WoodKnapford.jpg|2018 Wood File:Wood2019KnapfordTrainStation.jpg|2019 Wood File:Take-AlongKnapfordStation.jpg|Take-Along File:Take-n-PlayKnapfordstation.png|Take-n-Play File:TakeNPlayKnapfordHolidayCelebration.jpg|Knapford Holiday Celebration File:Take-n-PlayKnapfordStation.jpg File:CollectibleRailwayBusyDayOnSodorDeluxeSet.jpg|Collectible Railway File:AdventuresKnapfordStationPortableSet.jpg|Adventures File:AdventuresBusyDayonSodorDeluxe.png File:TOMYKnapford.jpg|Motor Road and Rail File:TrackMasterKnapfordStation.jpg|TrackMaster File:MotorizedRailwayJamesatKnapfordStation.jpg|Motorized Railway File:LegoJamesatKnapford.jpg|LEGO File:MegaBloksAllAboardatKnapfordStation.png|Mega Bloks File:MegaBloksBusyDayatKnapford.jpg|Mega Bloks Busy Day at Knapford File:BachmannKnapfordStation.jpg|Bachmann File:Wind-upKnapford.jpg|Capsule Plarail (Version 1; Brown Brickwork) File:CapsulePlarailKnapfordStationGrey.png|Capsule Plarail (Version 1; Grey Brickwork) File:CapsulePlarailKnapfordStation2.png|Capsule Plarail (Version 2) File:PocketFantasyKnapfordStation.jpg|Pocket Fantasy File:PocketFantasyJamesandKnapfordStationBlockRailSet.jpg File:ChoroQGordonTransformingStationSet2.jpg|Choro-Q transforming destination File:DiscoverJunctionKnapfordStationPlayset.jpg|Discover junction File:BandaiTECKnapford.jpg|Bandai TECS File:DepartingNowKnapfordStation.jpg|Departing Now Category:Images Category:Gallery Category:Landmark galleries Category:Station galleries